<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Student Becomes The Mistress by hmhm46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736453">The Student Becomes The Mistress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmhm46/pseuds/hmhm46'>hmhm46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, BDSM, Canon Lesbian Character, Dubious Consent, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Latex, Lesbian Sex, Mild Pet-play, Non-con to Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, bastinado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmhm46/pseuds/hmhm46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After all these years, I still think about this pairing and what might have happened if Soifon had won. Well, one thing's for certain; Yoruichi will never abandon her again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shihouin Yoruichi &amp; Sui-Feng | Soifon, Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Student Becomes The Mistress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even now... <br/>
<em>especially</em> now, Yoruichi was proud of her pupil. To capture her so skillfully despite being wholly unsuited to the task. Her little bee was not so little anymore. She changed so thoroughly and... unpredictably.   <br/>
 <br/>
She squirmed in an attempt to resurrect the feeling of being held in place by her strict restraints. Straining against the unyielding armbinder keeping her dexterous hands useless in its embrace. Thrashing against the, thankfully, padded stocks locking her ankles in place at the foot of the bed.   <br/>
 <br/>
The sensation wasn't enjoyable. She didn't even <em>like</em> it. Barring one drunken night with an unusually persuasive Kuukaku, such things were barely an object of curiosity in Yoruichi's mind. She simply needed it. Needed <em>something.</em>   <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
At first, there was a constant, dull pain throughout her body. Its many sources echoed Soifon's expertly delivered blows.    <br/>
There was the discomfort of being enveloped in snug latex from head to toe, leaving only her mouth uncovered. A mouth which ached on account of the oversized ring-gag keeping it agape, through which she had to learn to breathe autonomously. <br/>
The strange sensation of having her ears plugged up, leaving her with only the sounds produced by her own body.    <br/>
The stiffness in her joints.<br/>
 <br/>
At first, and <em>only</em> at first.   <br/>
  <br/>
She knew <em>why </em>her captor wouldn't allow her to see, hear or even smell anything. Why her perception of the world was so deliberately and utterly muffled.<br/>
The brain abhors monotony.    <br/>
  <br/>
Like the taste of one's own mouth or the metal ring-gag forcing it open. Upon experiencing it incessantly, our bodies simply stop paying attention. The sensation grows weak, and memory refuses to acknowledge its existence.    <br/>
  <br/>
That is, unless the monotony is broken - unless a new taste is temporarily introduced to the mouth. Lapping up the bland water from a bowl which was occasionally held before her simply didn't do the trick. She even tried to taste her captor's hand, but they had no trouble moving their deft fingers out of the way.  <br/>
  <br/>
Yoruichi knew what was being done to her, and yet she could do little to stop it. As evidenced by her eagerness to feel the discomfort of having her unruly body being held in place.<br/>
  <br/>
She was left to marinate in her emotions. There was little to mind about the pride, but its companions? Regret, fear? They ranked among the rare few foes she had no hope of defeating.   <br/>
 <br/>
How long was she going to be kept like this?  <br/>
How long had she <em>already</em> been kept like this?<br/>
Did Soifon hate her?   <br/>
She had to leave her, but... was Soifon <em>right</em> to hate her?   <br/>
  <br/>
Five delicate fingers brushed against the top of her head, petting it. Even patronizing and muffled by latex as it was, the gesture was intensely pleasant. Like water to one dying of thirst. Whereas it might have been taken for granted before, it was now beyond all worth.    <br/>
  <br/>
The latex-clad body relaxed at once, its pride barely managing to keep the rest of her from leaning into the palm. The fear and anxiety were simply swept away as the hand wandered across the smooth, black surface, never breaking contact.   <br/>
  <br/>
First, its backside affectionately rubbed Yoruichi's cheek.    <br/>
  <br/>
Then, the thumb and index finger sought out her jaw and began to massage it - to drive away the mild, half-forgotten ache caused by the gag.   <br/>
  <br/>
Well-manicured nails teasingly traced along the rim of a red collar. Likely the object that kept her powerless against such simple restraints.<br/>
  <br/>
Her long, unusually purple hair was next. The ponytail - threaded through a hole at the back of the suit's head - was fiddled with and playfully tugged upon.   <br/>
<br/>
Finally, a pair of fingers drifted down the jawline until they found a wet trail of saliva, and opted to follow it in search of Yoruichi's needy tongue. It seemed downright pleased to be pinched between two fingers, toyed with and held down at the bottom of her mouth. At which point, the playful pair decided to indulge in a bit of sadism - slipping past the tongue and towards the throat. All in an effort to coax Yoruichi into gagging. Loudly. "GHhK, GLUcK!" Guttural noises were dragged out of her helplessly convulsing throat, thoroughly smearing the intruding hand with saliva in the process.   <br/>
   <br/>
The fingers pulled away, leaving their plaything to gasp for breath. Then... nothing. Yoruichi was left completely ignored. Coincidentally for the exact length of time a certain captain would require in order to lick up the mess on her hand, assuming she intended on savoring the experience.  <br/>
  <br/>
Yoruichi couldn't tell how it had happened, on account of her stunted senses, but suddenly her 'mask' wasn't so tight anymore. Moments later, it was pulled away - leaving behind a disheveled, sweaty and dazed mess of a woman. It was a good look, as far as Soifon was concerned. Wonderful, in fact.  <br/>
  <br/>
Yes, Soifon. Yoruichi's eyes weren't ready to see much more than a silhouette amidst the dim light, but that was enough to recognize her ex-student. She didn't exactly doubt it, but it was good to know with certainty that Soifon was the one personally keeping her imprisoned. If anyone was going to strip her of freedom, she was at least glad it'd be Soifon. Glad she'd get the chance to take her revenge - or whatever this was.   <br/>
She wasn't so sure anymore.   <br/>
   <br/>
Her right ear was unplugged, eliciting a sensation not unlike that of hot bath-water finally dribbling out of one's ear after a long day of impaired hearing. "Good morning, Yoruichi." Soifon followed up from a position far too close to her ear, and deliberately blew warm air towards it.   <br/>
  <br/>
Yoruichi couldn't help but shudder at the sensation, which made even Soifon's stern exterior almost visibly pleased. The distinct lack of respect - of reverence in Soifon's voice as she uttered her name was not lost on Yoruichi. She never demanded it, never wanted it, but Soifon had always provided it, completely unprompted. It would seem Soifon had deemed her unworthy of such things. <br/>
 <br/>
Soifon's lips brushed against her ear. Seeing the woman in such a sensitive state had improved her mood to a miraculous degree. "Are you thirsty?" She asked, coldly, before leaning down to pick a water-bowl up off the floor, and taking a seat at the side of the bed. A bed that was clearly meant for two.  <br/>
  <br/>
Yoruichi was too dazed to bother nodding, but not nearly enough to miss the name engraved upon the slowly approaching cat-bowl in Soifon's hand - her own. She was certainly no prude, but knowing she had drunk from it several times already, and would do so again, made her cheeks burn with shame.   <br/>
  <br/>
Was the name a new addition to the bowl? She couldn't help but wonder. Her tongue had lapped at the bowl's outer side several times before, and it never happened upon any engravings. Perhaps Soifon preferred to keep the name where she herself could see it, whenever it was time for Yoruichi to sate her thirst. The sight <em>was </em>delightfully pathetic.  <br/>
  <br/>
Wrongly deducing that there was little more in terms of dignity that Soifon could take from her, Yoruichi gave in and began to lap away at the water-bowl before her. Except, it wasn't filled with water. It was sake. Her favorite in fact. She savored the taste, but quickly turned her gaze towards Soifon. Her eyes tried to question the girl, but could find no answer in the calm, professional exterior. Did she still remember something so insignificant after all these years?   <br/>
  <br/>
"Go on. Drink." Soifon's voice carved through the silence as she nudged the bowl towards the older woman, who eventually obeyed. As she did, Soifon's free hand busied itself with Yoruichi's hair. Wistfully running her fingers through it and painlessly untangling any and all knots she found with well-practiced precision and gentleness. <br/>
 <br/>
Something about the concise commands made Yoruichi feel so weak. As if all that stood between her and docile compliance was a handful of well-chosen words. Judging by the spreading heat that encompassed her lower abdomen, this feeling was somewhat accurate.   <br/>
 <br/>
Yoruichi was good at reading her pupil's emotions, and thankful for her pupil's inability to give her a taste of her own medicine. However, as their eyes met, Yoruichi learned two things. Firstly, Soifon was <em>very </em>pleased with her plaything, and secondly, in their time apart, Soifon had caught up to her teacher in more ways than one. <br/>
  <br/>
A mere glance was enough to make her feel naked - like a book, spread open in Soifon's firm grip and studied at length. Yoruichi immediately turned her gaze away and subtly tried to hide her blushing face in the cat-bowl.   <br/>
  <br/>
Truthfully, Soifon had a long way to go. She could only guess at how aroused Yoruichi was, or <em>wasn't</em>, until this fortunate bout of paranoia helpfully spelled it out for her. Yoruichi's secrets were still safe, but Soifon was <em>eager</em> to open her up.<br/>
 <br/>
"Good girl." She encouraged her, pleased with both Yoruichi and herself. The bowl was an excellent idea - she mused as she watched her predecessor's tongue work. It made for <em>very</em> good practice.  <br/>
  </p>
<hr/><p>  <br/>
The alcohol was clearly doing its work. One quick look at Yoruichi's half-lidded eyes, unbalanced movements and dulled shame was enough to tell Soifon as much. But then, Soifon was never one for singular, quick looks when it came to Yoruichi. She could hardly stop herself from staring, especially when that insatiable tongue of hers kept lapping away at the mostly empty bowl.   <br/>
  <br/>
It was all too easy for Soifon to imagine Yoruichi dilligently worshipping something far softer - more sensitive. By now, it was all too difficult for Yoruichi to keep those thoughts <em>away</em>.   <br/>
  <br/>
Well, the girl was no stranger to pulling her superior away from alcohol in order to direct her towards more pressing matters. She figured it was about time she started to enjoy the experience, and allowed a hand to drift towards her shoes.   <br/>
  <br/>
Lost in an alcohol-induced haze and focused on lapping up the fleeting remnants of sake, Yoruichi hadn't even noticed the pale, dainty thing before it was too late to keep it from pressing against her tongue. She blinked, her drowsiness fading as the realization of what Soifon had done sank in.   <br/>
  <br/>
Her big toe rested atop the welcoming red carpet in Yoruichi's mouth, quite content with its position. As soon as her eyes locked onto Soifon, the younger girl smiled, smugly. "Savor it." She whispered. At some point, her right hand must have slipped beneath the fabrics of her uniform. Judging by the increasingly frantic, circular motions, it had most certainly reached its destination.   <br/>
 <br/>
Soifon couldn't help but wiggle her toe against Yoruichi's tongue. Some... no, <strong>every</strong> part of her wanted to mark her predecessor. To make the woman incapable of <em>not </em>tasting her.   <br/>
 <br/>
Yoruichi finally snapped out of it as Soifon's other foot began to move towards her. Even aroused and half-inebriated as she was, the act was too much for her pride to endure. <br/>
Shaking her head from side to side was enough to coerce the younger girl's feet into backing off, but nothing she could do would make her forget the taste anytime soon.  <br/>
    <br/>
Soifon's hand stopped moving. Yoruichi hadn't made as much progress as she'd hoped. Judging by her expression, this outcome was unusually frustrating. <br/>
She needed to vent a little.<br/>
  <br/>
She stood up and began to walk towards the foot of the bed. Her right hand casually found its way onto Yoruichi's face as she did so - despite the older woman's attempts to keep that from happening - and wiped itself off on it, paying special attention to the underside of her nose. It then wandered towards the back of the captive's head and finally freed her mouth of the intrusive gag.<br/>
 <br/>
"Shoi-" Yoruichi began, only to find her exhausted tongue too sluggish to speak properly. "Pheashe..."  <br/>
  <br/>
Despite the deep adoration Soifon held for the clumsy manner in which they were uttered, she chose not to grace the words with a reply. Well, not a <em>verbal</em> reply. Hearing the woman she loved beg filled her with inspiration and helped make up her mind about what sort of punishment she was to receive. <br/>
  <br/>
Some part of her had always yearned to step all over any and all semblance of resistance within Yoruichi, and claim the malleable pleasureseeker as her own. Now was the perfect time to let it run wild. <br/>
Sighing contently, she picked up a thin, wooden rod from beneath the bed and tested its flexibility with an approving, sadistic glint in her eyes. Just in time for Yoruichi to look back at her over her shoulder and find Soifon's eyes locking onto her own.   <br/>
  <br/>
She couldn't see past the stocks, but she could plainly feel the clingy latex being peeled off her feet, leaving her bare and vulnerable up to her ankles. With a teasing look, Soifon knelt out of view.  <br/>
  <br/>
"Sho-HAaaAh?" Merely having Soifon exhale warm air upon her left foot was enough to break her composure. She tried to not think about those lips. The way they kissed her heel, her comparatively pale arch, her big toe - though only after Soifon had caught the rebellious thing between her thumb and index finger. She tried not to let it get to her when Soifon dragged her tongue along the newly taut sole.   <br/>
 <br/>
She failed.  <br/>
  <br/>
She wasn't into this crap! She wasn't supposed to...  <br/>
  <br/>
The thin, wooden rod's tip began to dance across her other sole, coaxing Yoruichi to rapidly exhale air due to the ticklish sensation. No matter how much her feet thrashed against the stocks, they couldn't get away from Soifon's teasing. Nor the licking.  <br/>
In response, Soifon simply changed up her tactics.   <br/>
 <br/>
She began to lightly tap the rod's length against the sole, looking for weakspots and building anticipation. All while she lapped away at the sole in an uncharacteristically affectionate manner, slathering it in more worship than even Yoruichi's bowl had received. <br/>
  <br/>
"Pheash-" The rod had effortlessly, and loudly, cut through the air, only to end its journey at Yoruichi's instep. "MMWH!" She scowled, gritted her teeth and scrunched up her toes in response to the pain. For so long, she wished to be freed of that oversized gag, and yet she wished Soifon would lock it onto her again, now that her mouth could only hiss and squeal...  <br/>
  <br/>
Soifon slid downwards, sucking three of the toes into her mouth and taking a perversely deep breath, considering the circumstances. All the while, she used the rod to gently massage the mild welt forming on the other foot before pulling it back and striking again.   <br/>
  <br/>
"NNh!" She flinched, only to realize that the pain never came. Soifon deliberately targeted the stocks, rather than the sinfully sensitive feet they kept in place. To toy with her, if Soifon's amused chuckle was anything to go by.   <br/>
  <br/>
The next blow didn't 'miss', neither did the next, nor the one after that...      <br/>
  <br/>
Yoruichi fought to stifle the embarrasing sounds that escaped her whenever the rod ceased its gentle tapping and reared back, ready to punish her. The endeavor wasn't wholly useless, as Soifon enjoyed the challenge.<br/>
 <br/>
Eventually, Soifon seemed satisfied with the dozen red lines temporarily marking the twitchy sole, and saw fit to share her satisfaction. <br/>
 <br/>
Her hot, wet tongue lovingly worked to soothe the pain, and, as a bonus, elicited an unusually sweet moan from her increasingly pliant pet.    <br/>
  <br/>
Yoruichi made no attempt to escape the sensation. Whether it was due to the understanding that it would do her no good, or because she enjoyed it, was for her alone to know. Although her pupil guessed rather accurately.<br/>
  <br/>
Unwilling to neglect the other foot for long, she began to massage it - gently kneading the precious thing and goading it towards relaxation.   <br/>
 <br/>
Whatever it was that made Yoruichi's toes curl, it most certainly wasn't pain.  <br/>
  </p>
<hr/><p>  <br/>
Finally, Soifon stood up, licked her lips and dropped the rod. The sight of Yoruichi's toes twitching - as the noise of it dropping reached her ears - made Soifon smile. <br/>
  <br/>
Yoruichi breathed a sigh of relief into the blanket as an empty-handed Soifon approached her. Seemingly content to spare the left foot.   <br/>
Unbeknownst to her captive, Soifon simply spared it to observe the difference in sensitivity - brought on by the merciless bastinado. The results were <em>v</em><em>ery </em>promising. <br/>
<br/>
She laid on top of Yoruichi, subconsciously clinging to her warmth, and whispered into her ear. "Did you enjoy that, my love?"  <br/>
  <br/>
"Nuh... Nhh." She averted her eyes, certain they'd make her dishonesty clear. And somehow, despite being well aware of Soifon's feelings for a long time now, she had trouble confronting them head-on.  <br/>
  <br/>
"No?" Surprise, and a tinge of fear, permeated Soifon's voice. She made no attempt to make the emotions sound authentic, which they would have been if she had to touch Yoruichi's pussy to know her true feelings on the matter.  <br/>
  <br/>
Thankfully, she did not. And she made full use of the abundance of time she had at her disposal. <br/>
Yoruichi wasn't ready to meet her gaze yet, so Soifon simply rested her head against Yoruichi's, closed her eyes, and focused on her other senses.  <br/>
  <br/>
Tracing circles around Yoruichi's visibly stiff nipple, despite the latex covering it. Reluctantly parting with the breast, with an affectionate squeeze.   <br/>
  <br/>
Running the palm of her hand against her belly... <br/>
It didn't use to be this soft, but Soifon was still enamoured with it all the same.   <br/>
  <br/>
Slipping lower... lingering... <br/>
  <br/>
Noting how ragged her lover's breathing had become. Savoring the gradual tensing of her powerful muscles. Kissing her cheek and holding her tight as the hand slid further downwards.  <br/>
  <br/>
"Are you certain, Yoruichi?" She poured the lust-ridden words directly into the woman's ear as her fingers cupped the hot mound between her legs.<br/>
 <br/>
"HHHAAaaaAH" Yoruichi exhaled, huskily, as the pale fingers began to rub against her. She hadn't even noticed she'd been holding her breath. <br/>
   <br/>
Soifon's devilishly teasing fingers soon began to work on Yoruichi's weakspot - rubbing the needy clit in quick, circular motions. "If I didn't know better, I'd say your cunt was soaked long before I touched it." Her smug grin was almost audible.   <br/>
The hand would have been drenched if not for the smooth, waterpoof material between it and Yoruichi. <br/>
 <br/>
Her fingers slowed to a halt. The sight of Yoruichi's face as she gave in and became Soifon's wasn't something she was prepared to miss.  <br/>
 <br/>
"MN-" Yoruichi reflexively protested, only to have her chin directed by Soifon's free hand and her mouth captured by her impossibly soft lips. <br/>
 <br/>
Soifon's inquisitive tongue began to explore her love's mouth, although she wasn't ready to reciprocate yet. Still, she allowed herself to relax as the fingers brought her back to the edge.  <br/>
  <br/>
Their movements weren't enough to finally make Yoruichi reach orgasm, and merely kept her there - kept her weak, needy and pliant.   <br/>
  <br/>
She didn't even try to stop, or pull away, as Soifon began to pour her saliva into her mouth. Even as she realized she had no choice but to swallow it.   <br/>
  <br/>
Soifon's eyes demanded it, and she obeyed. At which point she was freed from the kiss. Yoruichi was in no state to care about how humiliating the act was, or how pleased Soifon was to see her do it.<br/>
<br/>
She was too close. She needed it!  <br/>
  <br/>
And Soifon wouldn't let her have it.   <br/>
 <br/>
"Well, if you're certain." Soifon pulled her fingers away and sighed with faux-disappointment.  <br/>
   <br/>
"Wha!? Sh-Shoifoh?!" Her befuddled eyes looked to Soifon, who was distracted, bringing the bodysuit's mask closer towards Yoruichi.  <br/>
  <br/>
"A week should do it." Soifon thought outloud as she plugged Yoruichi's ear back up and gently slipped the mask back on.<br/>
<br/>
Yoruichi didn't have to be told what she had to do to stop the process. In a sense, they both needed that one, final push.  <br/>
  <br/>
Soifon's hands soon held the gag, and brought it close to Yoruichi's lips, which were clamped shut in order to buy more time.   <br/>
  <br/>
"Open." Soifon was having none of it, but blinked a moment later as she was struck by the realization that she couldn't be heard. She felt rather silly while fastening the gag onto her lover, whose lips were easy to pry open and whose words seemed too thoroughly stuck in her throat. <br/>
  <br/>
Yoruichi thrashed around, desperately trying to rub her pussy against the bed as Soifon climbed off and dispassionately tugged the latex 'socks' back onto her feet.   <br/>
The damn stocks wouldn't even allow her plump thighs to rub against one another.  <br/>
  <br/>
Soifon didn't mind her attempts. Who was <em>she</em> to stop Yoruichi from conditioning herself to associate helplessness with pleasure? As far as she was concerned, Yoruichi was free to try and keep herself on edge for as long as she wanted. It would never be enough to bring her to orgasm.  <br/>
 <br/>
She stood there, admiring the sight of Yoruichi's powerful legs flexing their impressive muscles, and her tempting ass dancing to and fro. <br/>
  <br/>
"Good night, Yoruichi." Soifon whispered, before finally convincing herself to leave her alone.<br/>
  </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
And so, it was back to bland water and nothing. ...Mostly nothing.<br/>
 <br/>
Nothing, apart from Soifon holding her close as she drifted off to sleep on the first day. Given the timing, she must have been keeping track of her sleep schedule.  <br/>
 <br/>
Resting what felt like her feet on Yoruichi's head, for about an hour on the second day. She occasionally stroked her head in this strange manner, before catching herself and stopping.  <br/>
   <br/>
On the third day, she was truly left with nothing. The feeling that lulled her to sleep was undoubtedly disappointment. She wanted to hear her voice, at least...  <br/>
  <br/>
On the fourth day, something was pressed against the metal ring of her gag. Her tongue immediately darted towards it.   <br/>
  <br/>
She quickly recognized the shape, and the taste that had kept her company in her confinement. It wasn't enough to deter her - not remotely. She needed it. Needed <em>her.</em> <br/>
  <br/>
Soifon's aura of dominance might have lost a significant amount of its potency if Yoruichi had heard the girlish giggle that escaped her mouth upon having her sensitive toes assaulted with such fervor.   <br/>
  <br/>
A week <em>should </em>have done it, but Soifon had no intention of making either of them wait that long.<br/>
  <br/>
As soon as she regained a semblance of composure, she opted to reward it - freeing her love's head from the latex.   <br/>
  <br/>
There was only a moment of hesitation before Yoruichi nuzzled against Soifon's other sole. Strangely enough, she picked that moment to begin breathing through her nose again.  <br/>
  <br/>
Her eyes were locked onto Soifon's face, seeking approval. And approval they found. Enough approval to base her tongue's movements on - to learn what pleased Soifon most.   <br/>
  <br/>
It felt good to be seen like this. To be looked down upon. To humiliate herself for someone she...  <br/>
  <br/>
She struggled to finish the thought. <br/>
  <br/>
"Are you enjoying yourself, my love?" Soifon asked, her voice free of smugness - of any desire to humiliate. It was just a question.  <br/>
  <br/>
"Yes." Yoruichi finally managed after pausing to catch her breath. She never took her eyes off Soifon. Not for a moment.  <br/>
  <br/>
"Good girl." Soifon was positively beaming after she searched Yoruichi's expression and found more than lust. Although it <em>was </em>the most prominent emotion. <br/>
Oh well, she could work with that.  <br/>
  <br/>
That unique combination of words had a way of stirring up the butterflies in Yoruichi's belly.<br/>
  <br/>
She pulled her feet away and began to strip Yoruichi of her restraints, taking every possible opportunity to nuzzle and pet the woman. <br/>
<br/>
Once she freed her lover - save for the collar which made escape improbable - Soifon began to carefully massage her stiff limbs. Working to drive away the aches, and make Yoruichi purr.   <br/>
  <br/>
'Improbable' was an understatement. The thought of escape hadn't even crossed Yoruichi's mind yet. Taking that into consideration, escape was downright impossible.  <br/>
  </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
"You've earned a shower." Soifon finally said, having quietly held Yoruichi for a long, long time.  <br/>
  <br/>
"And I need one anyway." Yoruichi sniffed, eliciting a chuckle from Soifon.<br/>
<br/>
Soifon carefully helped her out of bed and led the way towards the bathroom once she was completely certain her love's knees wouldn't buckle under her weight.  <br/>
  <br/>
"Crawl." Soifon corrected her, as she'd taken her first step. Sternly enough that Yoruichi couldn't argue, especially with the palm slowly but surely guiding her downwards. Her compliance was rewarded with gentle scratching beneath the chin, which she enjoyed perhaps a bit too much.   <br/>
 <br/>
Soifon would much rather have carried her, but there <em>was </em>the small matter of a long-overdue orgasm. <br/>
She needed Yoruichi to get in the mood. There'd be plenty of time to make her feel like a princess later.<br/>
  <br/>
Given her current position, Yoruichi couldn't help but notice how clean the floor was. Though her eyes were pointed elsewhere, inexplicably glued to Soifon's bare feet. Which were pristine, despite walking around for about half a minute.   <br/>
  <br/>
Her capture wasn't exactly something the captain could tell her subordinates about, Yoruichi reasoned. Which left only one explanation for the floor's spotless state.  <br/>
  <br/>
The thought of Soifon dutifully tidying up around the helpless, drooling woman trapped in her bed almost made her laugh. Perhaps it wouldn't have been so funny if she'd known it would soon become <em>her</em> duty.  <br/>
  <br/>
Soifon had a plethora of unusually detailed fantasies that revolved around making Yoruichi into a dilligent housewife, and seemed to have become quite good at getting her way. <br/>
  <br/>
Finally, they reached a surprisingly modern bathroom, equipped with a bath which Soifon carefully guided her into. <br/>
  <br/>
Watching Soifon endlessly fiddle with the tap in order to find a temperature worthy of gracing her lover's skin almost killed the everpresent heat between Yoruichi's legs, but her skilled hands effortlessly resurrected it after she begrudgingly settled on what was available.<br/>
<br/>
The stream of water that flowed from the showerhead was pleasantly warm and intentionally weak. Both to keep Soifon's uniform from getting splashed and to give her an excuse to take her time with Yoruichi's body.   <br/>
  <br/>
Yoruichi closed her eyes, content to simply lie there, rubbing her thighs together as she basked in the wet warmth and the soothing carresses.   <br/>
  <br/>
Soifon would have been worried by Yoruichi's inactivity, if not for the pleased murmurs she occasionally produced as her thinly-veiled fondling gradually grew closer towards the exhausted woman's nethers.<br/>
  <br/>
What started off as Soifon innocently washing her behind the ears and shampooing her hair eventually became a game that consisted of getting as close to Yoruichi's pussy as possible without touching it in any meaningful way.     <br/>
  <br/>
Of course, Yoruichi tried to take manners into her own hands, but wasn't surprised to have her movements intercepted before anything was accomplished. <br/>
  <br/>
It made for quite a sight; Such a powerful body tensing, relaxing and making noise at the behest of gentle, prodding hands which refused to break contact with its gorgeous skin. Soifon would have made a musician proud with her ability to draw out the notes she desired from this stubborn instrument.<br/>
 <br/>
Even as focused on her enviable task as she was, she couldn't help but find herself distracted by the wonderful way in which light was reflected off Yoruichi's wet body, highlighting her impressive musculature.   <br/>
  <br/>
The drawn out process of testing its firmness eventually led her towards the increasingly aroused woman's feet - one of which was still tender, but all too eager to find itself targeted by the warm water and Soifon's kneading fingers.  <br/>
  <br/>
Eventually, the pale fingers found their way towards Yoruichi's 'cunt' - as Soifon seemed to prefer calling it.  <br/>
  <br/>
They made no excessive movements, or so Soifon would have claimed if she were questioned on the matter. <br/>
   <br/>
Yoruichi was slowly, but surely stripped of all ability to resist. "Soifon, please..." The words were caught in her throat, held back by tattered remnants of pride, but she finally managed to free them. "Make me cum."  <br/>
  <br/>
"Very well." Soifon stepped back as her pokerface threatened to twist into a dopey grin, and seated herself on the tiled floor. "Dry yourself off, my love." She teased with the same tone of voice she instructed subordinates with.  <br/>
  <br/>
In her lust-addled state, Yoruichi had no patience whatsoever. Her eyes quickly darted around, searching for a towel and finding none. Although she couldn't help but notice that Soifon's toenails had been painted black, with intricate, yellow hornet crests on those of her big toes. She wasn't sure why the sight had managed to keep her distracted for a good 10 seconds, but focused on more pressing matters.  <br/>
  <br/>
"There's nothing to-" She exhaled the statement - arousal clear in her voice - before being sternly interrupted by Soifon. "Incorrect."  <br/>
  <br/>
Confused, Yoruichi double-checked, even glancing back at the tub, before her eyes slowly settled on Soifon's uniform.   <br/>
 <br/>
A smile confirmed her suspicion, and a knee was raised as invitation.   <br/>
  <br/>
There was no way in hell she wouldn't take it.   <br/>
  <br/>
She frantically straddled the inviting knee and was pulled closer, once Soifon's hands found her malleable rear. Which they were eager to squeeze and spank a tad too harshly - practically spurring Yoruichi to dance, and making her breasts look like a rather lovely alternative in the process.     <br/>
   <br/>
Yoruichi didn't exactly mind, but wasted no time in giving Soifon a taste of her own medicine. The girl was rather petite, especially in comparison to her predecessor, but said predecessor certainly wasn't deterred.   <br/>
  <br/>
The folds of cloth enveloping the two were deftly navigated and bypassed, at which point Yoruichi began to pinch one of Soifon's nipples as the first of many ways in which she'd punish her for the treatment she'd received thus far. Although judging by the noises Soifon was producing in response, she didn't seem to be taking it as a <em>punishment</em>. The reaction stirred up a hint of annoyance in Yoruichi, who had hoped to find some weaknesses in her surprisingly perverted mistress. Thankfully, it was soon washed away by rampant lust, and Yoruichi began to work on tugging upon Soifon's panties - making them lightly nip at her soft-spots and coaxing her composure to unravel.  <br/>
  <br/>
Soifon refused to be the first to lose herself, and latched onto one of her lover's breasts - allowing the suction between her pale lips to drag it back towards her, before releasing it and pleasuring the plump, bouncing flesh yet again. Perhaps it would leave a mark if she kept at it.   <br/>
 <br/>
She hoped it would. <br/>
  <br/>
Eventually, their collective supply of finesse was spent. Neither of them could decide which part of the other they wanted to carress, lick, or squeeze. They thrashed around wildly, dealing with their troublesome dilemma by never touching any one place for too long before exploring another.   <br/>
  <br/>
Soifon had an easier time of it. The wetness of Yoruichi's body made it clear which parts had been <em>wiped dry </em>and which had not.   <br/>
 <br/>
Her knee had busied itself with a particularly troublesome spot. For whatever reason, it never managed to remain dry. Clearly, it demanded more of her attention.   <br/>
  <br/>
"HnN!" Yoruichi whined between labored breaths as Soifon's fingers located and gently squeezed her clit.<br/>
<br/>
Yoruichi's eyes pleaded with Soifon - begged the girl to let her cum. All while her own knee worked its way between Soifon's legs to provide a compelling, yet unnecessary argument.   <br/>
  <br/>
They were both painfully close, and their feverish groaning and mewling gradually grew louder to signify it.    <br/>
  <br/>
Soifon was brought over the edge first, crying out before possessively kissing Yoruichi's neck to make sure she was followed.   <br/>
  <br/>
Moans echoed. Muscles tensed. Toes curled. A back was scratched. <br/>
   <br/>
A bite mark was left upon a pale shoulder. Strangely enough, both of them wanted it to stick around for a long while.    <br/>
  <br/>
The room and its denizens reeked of sex, though neither of them would say no to a bath... as soon as they found the strength and will to move.<br/>
 <br/>
The uniform was torn, but Soifon saw it as an excellent excuse to teach Yoruichi to sew. Thus bringing the slacker a step closer towards becoming a loving housewife.   <br/>
  <br/>
Besides, they were both going to sleep in the nude for a while - together.<br/>
   </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
For a long time, the wet, tangled mass of limbs rested in silence.  <br/>
  <br/>
Apart from one hand. Its ebony fingers played with a golden hoop attached to one of Soifon's braids.   <br/>
  <br/>
"-forgive me."  <br/>
  <br/>
"Hmm?" Soifon wasn't paying enough attention to grasp what was said.  <br/>
  <br/>
"...I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Yoruichi whispered. Soifon had never heard such fragility in her voice.  <br/>
  <br/>
"I can and I will." She quickly muttered, tightening her hold on Yoruichi and haphazardly working to assemble the chaotic, pained mass of emotion within her into a coherent shape.   <br/>
 <br/>
"But anyone can <em>say</em> they're sorry. The words are meaningless unless they're followed by a change in behavior - atonement." <br/>
  <br/>
Yoruichi looked up from between Soifon's breasts, hanging on her every word.    <br/>
  <br/>
"A year spent together for each year spent apart. The arrangement strikes me as fair." She finished with confidence, only to find it fading as Yoruichi silently stared at her. She nervously fiddled with her hair to avoid staring back at the unmoving, golden eyes.  
"-And is negotiable." She added, eliciting an amused snort from Yoruichi, who went back to resting her head atop her strange little pillow.  <br/>
  <br/>
"Mm, fair." Yoruichi mumbled into Soifon's chest as weight was lifted off hers. Her content smile was audible. <br/>
   <br/>
One could argue that it wasn't fair.  <br/>
  <br/>
Yoruichi would have to address the issue at a later date.   <br/>
  <br/>
However... she had no intention of <em>reducing</em> the sentence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the folks still making art of these two, I've finally managed to write down my perverse fantasies. Hope someone out there enjoys them.   </p><p>Constructive criticism is welcome. I want to become good at this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>